


Redound

by Gefelton



Category: Boomerang (1992), Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Crossdressing Eren Yeager, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Intersex Eren Yeager, M/M, riren - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 19:51:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18785041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gefelton/pseuds/Gefelton
Summary: Redoundre·dound/rəˈdound/verbverb: redound; 3rd person present: redounds; past tense: redounded; past participle: redounded; gerund or present participle: redounding1.FORMALcontribute greatly to (a person's credit or honor)."his latest diplomatic effort will redound to his credit"synonyms:	contribute to, be conducive to, result in, lead to, effect; More2.ARCHAICcome back upon; rebound on."may his sin redound upon his head!"~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Meet Eren Yeager, a 20-year-old College graduate, with 3 kids. He is now currently residing with his godmother Hanji Zoe, and her nice Ymir. So when Eren finds himself unemployed, and in need of a job, what does godmamma Hanji do? Well gives him a job as her assistant at Freedom Wings, the #1Multimedia Production, Licensing, and Publishing Company.Let's just say that thanks to Hanji and one raven-haired asshole his life is going to change forever.(Also on Wattpad)Sorry, I'm not that good at Summaries.😂😂Enjoy, the story though.😊😊





	Redound

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is not my first story on Ao3, but I hope this is better than my first attempt, and I hope you guys enjoy it. My spelling and grammar skills are straight trash so don't roast me too much.🤣🤣
> 
> So the way I'm going to do this story is if you guys/gals/others(we don't want anyone to getting triggered) so don't really like this, it will become a One-Shot, but if you do like it I'll try my best to get the next part out.  
> ok
> 
> On to the story
> 
>  
> 
> Oh, and the bolded words are dialogue.

_At first, there were three._

 

" **Say something, anything... Please! Tell me it isn't true.... tell me what she said isn't true!** " The shorter man yells at the taller man in front of him. The look on his face is a mix of shock, disbelief, but most prominent.... heartbreak.

" **Well-** " The woman, who had been silent up until this point, she said. " **Tell him, tell him the truth for once. Tell him how you fucked me over a table, a desk, a couch, and any other place you could get a quick fuck, while he was in the hospital grieving over the death of his mother and brother, needing someone to comfort him.** " The woman is getting angrier and angrier by the second. " **Tell him how you lied to me. Told me that you 'weren't' in a relationship, and that he was just some kid you were using to get a fuckin' feature, that he-** " She points to the short male " **-told me that he would've been happy to give you if you had just asked him. Tell him how you were ignoring his phone calls because you were having sex with me when he was about to be raped by your very own Father and so-called best friend. SO TELL HIM, BECAUSE I WON'T LET YOU CONTINUE TO HURT HIM!"** The woman's shouts bounced off the damp concrete of the Parking garage.

Heavy breathing, rain, quiet sobbing, and silence. Pure, unmoving, unadulterated silence, that makes the quiet sobbing sound like roaring thunder, is all that can be heard from the top tier of that old dreary parking garage.

" **You should be ashamed of yourself.** " The woman says to the tall male, then turns to the short male, **"I apologize for unintentionally hurting you, you really deserve someone better than him. Goodbye** ", and with that, the woman left.

 

_Then there were two_

 

 **"I-I... T-That's not... I-I... Love....y-you... He-r** " The Tall man sighs. " **I'm so sorry... Its just....old feelings came back.... feeling's like love** "

The sobbing slowly stops, which only causes the tension between the two males to intensify.

" **You know-** ", The shorter man chuckles bitterly. " **I thought that you truly loved me, that by some miracle you've changed.** " He paused, running a shaky hand through his hair. " **But what could YOU-** " emphasizing his point by jabbing his index finger in the tall man's chest. " **-possibly know about love huh? I'm sick and tired of people using love as if it's some sort of disease you can catch. As an excuse to do shit you shouldn't. 'Love' should've brought your ass home to me.** "

The smaller male turns to walk away, but the taller grabbed one of his wrists, desperately trying to stop him from leaving. " **W-Wait-** "

With a sudden burst of anger " ***crack*** " The small man's palm connects with the tall man's cheek, and he starts to speak again

" **I might not be all glamorous with hair weaved all down my back and C-cup breast, but I got a heart, and do you know what the bad thing about having a heart is Levi?** "

The short man waits, but the taller male, now named Levi, doesn't give an answer. So he finishes his thought, " **It gets broken when you deal with people like you. Now stay the fuck out of my life.** " He gets in his car and drives away.

Suddenly, it starts to rain even harder, like the bottom of the sky fell out.

 

_And then there was one_

 

 _"_ **Eren......"** Levi falls to his knees. One tear slips out of his eyes, one quickly becomes two, then three, until it seems like a dam broke in his eyes.

 

Or maybe it was just the falling rain.

 


End file.
